


Don’t Tease Me

by PouncySilverkitten



Series: Don’t Leave Me [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau wants to be used, Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Masochism, Minor Choking, Praise Kink, Sadism, Slapping, Teasing, Threats of orgasm denial, just hands on necks and belts around them, no actual choking, solo f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PouncySilverkitten/pseuds/PouncySilverkitten
Summary: Beau wants to be used, and she’s doing her best to make Yasha explode. Yasha is tired after five days on the road, but Beau just won’t quit, and she finally gets what she deserves.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Don’t Leave Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Don’t Tease Me

They’d been on the road for five days. You’d think that for all their magic, they’d have been able to avoid that by now. Or at least have been able to afford horses.

But five days of walking, which meant five days of sleeping in the Tiny Hut, with its entirely too accurate name. Five days of Yasha barely having time alone - even with taking watch and sneaking away while they set up camp.

And worst of all, five days of Beau and that sass that just won’t quit. Yasha was under no illusions about what she was doing - the way she’d been looking at Yasha, the smirks, the comments. The way that she woke Yasha up for second watch completely naked, then took a blanket into the woods and stayed there for half an hour, gasping and moaning, out of sight but still within earshot, only ending after a whimpered ‘ _Yasha_ ’ that seemed to go on for ever.

And now, they were in sight of the Xhorhaus, and all that Yasha wanted was a shower and several hours of gentle, quiet sleep. But she wasn’t going to get it, and the warm, infuriating sensitivity between her legs was why.

Well, that, and also the gently swaying hips of the monk who was five paces ahead of her as they entered the house and most definitely playing it up.

“Back here this evening to plan?” Fjord asked, but the others were already splitting off to their various rooms.

Yasha went to hers, slipping the swords off her back and propping them up in a corner. Maybe she could just quickly touch herself, then sleep. Beau could wait. Beau and those arms, those abs and that v-shape below them, and the patch of dark curls below there that Yasha took great pride in shaping with her dagger...

A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie, and Yasha yanked her hand from her trousers, cursing Beau. “One moment.” She called, wiping her fingers off, then opened it.

“Hey, Yasha.” Beau was stripped down to just a sports bra and loose trousers, skin glistening and bo staff slung over her shoulder by her sash. “I’m gonna go work out on the roof, thought you might want to come and _watch_ -“

She gasped as Yasha reached out and took a handful of Beau’s hair, long strong fingers weaving through the topknot to grab the roots.

“I was just thinking about you.” Yasha used the hair to pull Beau up onto her toes and into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. With her free hand - the one that moments before had been touching herself - she stroked Beau’s upper lip, watching for the flash of recognition of the smell that must’ve been lingering. “I know what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh yeah?” Beau gasped, but Yasha took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her mouth.

“Hush, Beauregard. You’ve done enough talking, haven’t you? Enough talking, and moving, and looking... you’ve been trying to drive me mad, haven’t you?” As she spoke, Yasha pulled Beau over towards her bed, then pushed the monk backwards.

Beau landed on her back on the mattress, arms outstretched as though to catch herself, but before she could move Yasha was straddling her, one hand gathering her wrists and pinning them, long braids dangling just above her face and chest.

“What are you after, Beau?” Yasha’s voice was still calm, even as Beau was breathing hard. “What is it that you want from me?”

It took a moment before Beau could even register that Yasha had asked a question, never mind pull together an answer.

“I want you to lose control.” Beau’s voice was almost a whisper, roughened from what Yasha hoped was arousal. Certainly, the feeling of her hips under Yasha’s was delightful, and it was all the big barbarian could do to keep from closing her eyes and just gently rocking back and forth to savour the sensation. “I want you to... use me.”

Yasha’s eyes widened a little, even as she felt a flush of heat spreading through her from where she was pressed against Beau.

“Use you?” She closed her eyes and tried not to panic. They’d talked about this; about Yasha taking what she wanted from Beau, but she’d never been able to reconcile wanting to make Beau feel good and Beau wanting to be... well, like a glorified sex toy. The thought sent shivers down Yasha’s spine even as it confused her.

Opening her eyes again, she realised Beau was watching her, concern in her eyes. And that was enough to strengthen her resolve, enough for her to lean down and murmur to Beau.

“You will stay quiet. You will not touch yourself. Do you understand me?” Beau’s eyes widened and she nodded. “You have been tormenting me for days, and now I’m going to deny you for it.”

Without waiting for a response, Yasha lifted her hips just enough that she could roll Beau onto her back. Straddling Beau’s waist, she reached back and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the dark trousers she wore and slipped them past her hips.

“Kick them off.” Yasha leaned down close enough that she knew Beau would be able to feel her breath. “I’m going to sit here and enjoy feeling you squirm.”

And squirm Beau did; as Yasha planted her palms on Beau’s shoulder blades, Beau bucked her hips and wriggled her legs, and as Yasha became more and more sensitive to the movements it was all she could do not to moan from the friction they generated against her.

Eventually, Beau stilled again, and Yasha leaned in again. “Are you done?”

Beau just nodded, breathing a little harder than before.

“Good girl.” Yasha planted a kiss on Beau’s neck and then rolled off her just long enough to kick off her own trousers and roll them into a rough cylinder.

“Lift your hips.”

Beau did, just long enough for Yasha to slip the roll under her hipbones.

“Grind on that. Can you get anywhere?”

For all Beau’s faults, Yasha couldn’t fault her determination. It took her the best part of a minute to concede defeat, time Yasha used to get the discarded sash and tie it into a pair of cuffs.

“But I bet it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

Beau nodded, and Yasha moved to straddle her ass again. “Gods, you look beautiful.” She leant forwards once more, wrapping the sash around Beau’s wrists and then knotting it around the head of the bed. “All laid out for me like that.”

Her hips began moving, lips brushing against the smooth skin of Beau’s ass. She gasped, letting out a low moan at the sensation, immediately angling for more as the wave of pleasure rippled up her spine.

“Fuck...” at just the right angle, her clit brushed along the curve of Beau’s ass and Yasha threw her head back, unable to keep her eyes from flying wide open. “Fuck, Beau, you feel so good.”

Beneath her, Beau gasped, looking like she was about to speak before thinking better of it. Instead, Yasha leant down, still grinding as she arched her back and bit Beau’s shoulder blade.

Beau grunted, tensing up for a minute before relaxing.

“What do you say, Beau?” Yasha breathed, struggling to keep the tremor out of her voice and her orgasm at bay.

“...more...” Beau gasped, making Yasha chuckle. She leaned in even closer, pulling Beau’s hair to expose one side of her neck and head, and her lips brushed Beau’s ear.

“That’s a good answer. But... you forgot to say ‘please’.” Yasha murmured, biting down again, this time on Beau’s neck. Beau screamed and bucked under her, and that was enough to tip Yasha over the edge, her fingers digging into Beau’s hips as the wave of release broke over her.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay sprawled on top of Beau, but when her soul returned to her body she the first thing she saw was the flush in Beau’s cheeks as the monk bit her lip.

“You look so fucking hot.” Yasha murmured, leaning in to kiss the angry mark on Beau’s neck. “And that felt so fucking good.”

“Uh... same...” Beau mumbled. “Like... way too good.”

Yasha smirked, then reached down and slapped Beau’s ass, hard. “Did I say you could speak?”

Beau’s eyes widened, and she opened her moth again, then closed it, shaking her head.

“No, I didn’t.” Yasha leant forwards, untethering the sash from the bed but leaving Beau’s hands tied. “You’re going to have to make it up to me. Get on your knees.”

Beau scrambled to her feet, and Yasha took the opportunity to grab her by the throat and slip her other hand down between Beau’s legs. A whimper escaped Beau’s lips as Yasha brushed a single finger between her folds.

“Beauregard, you’re absolutely soaked. I can’t believe you’re getting off on this, you filthy girl.” Yasha could swear that Beau’s eyes actually rolled back in her head as she whispered that. Certainly, her knees buckled, but rather than hold her up Yasha slowed her fall to her knees. Pulling her own shirt and bra off, she tossed them to where her trousers lay, then took her own belt and wrapped it around Beau’s neck to form a leash.

“Are you ready to apologise?” Yasha asked, and Beau looked up at her, lips parted, hair messed up, cheeks flushed, and nodded.

Yasha sat on the edge of her bed, spreading her legs, and tugged on her belt, pulling Beau’s face against her pussy.

Immediately, Beau’s tongue was on her, easing between her lips, slipping up and down teasingly before swiping right up and over Yasha’s clit.

“Fuck, Beau.” Yasha grunted, the pressure almost too much. Sensing it, Beau pulled back, but Yasha yanked on the belt, pulling Beau’s face back in. “Suck on my clit.”

Beau did, her lips sealing around it. Yasha threw her head back, unable to keep herself from moaning when Beau started humming. The vibrations shot through her, her thighs shaking from the intensity of the pleasure.

Yasha let herself half-fall backwards, chest heaving as Beau somehow managed to negotiate her bonds to bring her hands up and began stroking along Yasha’s lips. It was almost overwhelming, and she had to just be, to exist in the endless ocean of sweet white-hot pleasure radiating from her pussy. She clung on as long as she could, before looking down at the monk working diligently between her legs.

“Look at me, Beau.” She gasped, almost unable to form the words. Beau’s eyes snapped open, their blue hazy with lust, and met Yasha’s gaze.

And that was all it took, Yasha’s second orgasm crashing over her as she arched her back, pulling Beau’s face against her, silent exclamations of pleasure escaping her lips.

However long her last orgasm had been, this one was longer, and by the time she caught her breath, Beau was lying next to her, the monk’s soft undercut resting on her chest.

“Oh my. That... that was quite something, Beau.” She reached up to stroke her hair, feeling Beau’s breath against her skin. “Thank you.”

They lay like that for a few minutes more, until Yasha became aware of a soft, damp heat against her thigh.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She smirked at Beau, and the needy look on her face just about made Yasha burst out laughing. “You must be desperate for some attention by now.”

Beau nodded fervently, and Yasha grinned. “It’s okay, you can speak now.”

“God, yes. I mean... fuck, that was hot. Watching you cum like that. And... feeling you grinding on my ass...” Beau’s voice was somehow breathy and rough at the same time. “And fuck, those things you _said_ to me.”

“You must be in quite a state.” Yasha leaned down, kissing her girlfriend, and untied her wrists. “Why don’t you strip for me, and then we’ll spoon and I’ll see what I can do for you.”

Almost before the words had left her lips, Beau was up, pulling her sports bra and underwear off before lying back down on the bed.

“Gods.” Yasha pulled her close, Beau’s frame dwarfed by hers, and slipped her arm under Beau to reach around and stroke her lips. “I can smell your desperation from here, Beauregard.” Her left leg wrapped around Beau‘s, pulling it backwards and pinning it down to expose her pussy. “Such a needy girl, aren’t you?”

The whimper that escaped Beau was all the confirmation Yasha needed. She kissed Beau’s neck, fingers trailing a circle around her clit, her other arm wrapping around Beau’s waist and pulling her close.

“So needy, but such a good girl too. You got me off so well.” Yasha’s fingers brushed against Beau’s clit, and Beau’s body stiffened in response. “You’re going to be my good girl and stay still for me now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” There was a touch of smirk about Beau’s lips, and much as Yasha loved seeing it, that was not what this time was for. So she lifted her hand from Beau’s pussy, drinking in the needy look that flashed across her face, and then brought it down hard in a slap.

Beau flinched, moaned, thrusted, and then was still, as Yasha’s fingers returned to circling her clit. “See? That’s what I’ll do if you’re bad, Beau.”

“You know I- gods!” Beau gasped as Yasha flicked her fingertips over her clit. “You know I get off on pain, right?”

“It’s come up.” Yasha smirked, planting a delicate kiss on Beau’s neck. “But unless you want to cum from me slapping you like that, then tying your thighs open and your hands behind you...”

“...fine.” Beau’s sulking face made Yasha weak, but not enough to relent. “I’ll be good.”

“Thank you. Gods, you’re so beautiful, Beau.” Yasha’s fingers slipped lower, between Beau’s soaked and slippy folds, and then returned, gliding over Beau’s clit again. “You’re so beautiful when you’re being good for me.”

The way Beau’s hips bucked against Yasha’s hands when she complimented her and adorable, and Yasha knew it wasn’t not intended as disobedience. She just knew which of Beau’s buttons to push.

“Are you ready to cum for me, Beau?” She murmured, and Beau’s gasped ‘yes’ made her smirk.

“ _Cum. For. Me. Beauregard._ ” She snarled, each word lining up with another slap, and Beau screamed at each of the impacts, her body writhing, eyes rolled back almost completely.

When her body was calm again, Yasha pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Was that... was that all right, Beau?”

Beau sighed, a blissful smile spreading across her face. “Fuck yes. That was... that was so dope.”

“Might one even call it...” Yasha paused, uncertain. “ _Hella_ dope?”

Beau laughed quietly, kissing Yasha’s chest. “Hella dope. I can’t wait, I bet next time will be even better.”

“Next time?” Yasha was a little taken aback, but smiled at the thought. “Next time, I won’t let you cum at all.”

Beau somehow managed to pull herself even closer to Yasha. “Like I said. Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... not a one-shot, I guess!


End file.
